The Babble
The Babble is a book that is used for the religion known as Meltyism. It is a common book known by the Melting Clan, Dadaw, WatermelonSunshine, Hyperealistic Gaben, ToaCENSORED2004, MasterofMixels, Melxar (company), and other people who melt. The Big Bang Our lord and saviour, Dog, created colorful planets after having to fart, therefore creating the Big Bang. The colorful planets were created by little pebbles after the Big Bang was created. Once the planets were formed, they were colorful, due to atmospheric gas leftover from Dog's fart. The Sun was created after Dog ate everything from the Five Dollar Menu at Mcdonalds, then farted in a ball of glass, and caused a nuclear explosion. The colorful planets looked like a bowl of Trix, so Dog accidently spilled milked, thus creating the Milky Way and thus creating the entire universe. How life started Dog was very lonely. No one was available to talk to, So dog decided to create life on Earth by throwing a can of Spam at the blue planet. Lands were created by rock formations being created from the core. The first sign of life was tiny bacteria, years later it would form into fish. Fish and other sea creatures were underwater, this having to last for many years, until in 1,000,000,000 B.C the first Amphibian was created, having to walk on land and swim in water. 4 years later, the first mammal walked on land, and that was the Meltasaur, which wasn't a dinosaur. 4 more years later, the Jurrasic era was created, having many famously known dinosaurs such as the Stegasaurus, Allosaurus, and idk. 4 years later the Cretaceous period period was about. The first dinosaur in the Cretaceous period was Meltus, a famously known tyrannosaur with the ability to demolish and melt things, then came Lunk, a dinosaur that nobody liked, loved, or even gave two shits about. Dog was drunk one day, having to take a big dump, which hardened into a metorite, thus making it bigger, and having to wipe out all of the dinosaurs. Why Dog, why.. The surviving dinosaurs were Meltus, Lunk, and Godzilla Egg, who then later betrayed Meltus and Lunk. When all of the dinosaurs were wiped out, the whole earth was nothing but an Ice Cube, crynologically freezing new forms of bacteria. 66 years later, humans were alive. Humans back then were most likely monkeys during the Precambian period, which explains why we have so many stupid people nowadays. Mammoths like Manny (not the ice age one, but the crappily drawn one) were created, along with dangerous but sophisticated creatures like the Creeper, the Terrorist bird, the Saber Toothed Tigger, Apes, and Amy Whinehouse. Cavemen then later discovered fire, thanks to Meltus. The cavepeople wanted to hunt the remaining dinosaurs, but were burned by Meltus, Frozen by Lunk, and were wiped out by Stinky Atomic Breath made by Godzilla Egg. Some Cavepeople were extinct, Some Cavepeople were crynologically frozen, and some evolved into a civilized person. Civilized people were different. There were Romans, Egyptians, Hannah Montana, Mickey Mouse, Greeks, Dadaw, MasterofMixels, and the Chinese. Since we're to lazy to tell the whole history of these guys ourselves, you figure out the rest you dum-dums. Now in the year 4031, us You-meHumans are more powerful than ever. Lead by our evil dictator, Dr. Telemaker, we were able to kill all the remaining baby dogs left. We knew it was against the great dog, but Dr. Telemaker makes good movies. 10 years later there was a man named Steve. Steve fell into a rain puddle. He drowned. 10 hours later a girl found his body. She looked at him and something happened, the world exploded. In the end, the Potter Puppet Pals were happy. Civilization today Civilization gets advanced every time. Thanks to the Industrial Revolution, we have machinery and such. 70's through today were good times, and extremley tough times. The 90's and the 21st century are known as the renaissance era thanks to many great things Dog has given us. Rennaissance Era: * 1990- The religion known as Meltyism has started. It was legal to microwave Furbies and was legal to recolor Rubiks cubes. * 1950- People complained about Meltyism because they're idiots. * 1960- Dadaw made world peace. Dadaw was almost killed but Meltus saved him by eating the assassain. * 1970- Dadaw gets a Newberry Medal honor of rewriting the Babble. * 2000- Disney is the Meltyism law. * 2001- Spherus Magna and other Bionicle-related planets were created. Bionicle has started. * 2002- Dadaw caused controversy on the existance of Dr. Telemaker * 2003- Justin Beiber plots to destroy the world * 2005- Microwaving Furbies was still legal. Kuma Natashahn becomes a wise priest and obtains a Furby. Metru Nui was added to the "Stuff that we like" list * 2006- MasterofMixels goes to Wisconsin Dells. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi was created. Dr. Telemaker discovers his first doomsday device. * 2007- Toa Mahri * 2009- Half of the human population died down. * 2012- Wreck it Ralph was added to the "Things that aren't against Meltyism" list. Go-Busters was a good sentai series but sadly never got a Power Ranger adaption. Nickelodeon had the right to PR and made it crappier. * 2013- MasterofMixels makes "eating sausage" a law. Lego Movie was soon to come out in theaters in 2014. * 2015- The year of nostalgia. Microwaving Furbies is still legal. Sick Bricks was added to the "Things that are against Meltyism" 2014 is known to be the year of hell Mayans miscalculated: It was 2014 that was the end of the world, not 2012. Frozen was created, leading Melxar to sue Disney. Five Nights at Freddies was made from Scott Cawthon's anus. Many songs on the radio were about butts. An Anaconda sued Nikki Minaj's song. Nikki Minaj was added to the "Things that are against Meltyism" list. Bionicle was rumoured to come back. Vine jokes were added "Things against Meltyism" Meanwhile in the Alternate Universe Events of The Babble happened. Here is the list of events that happened: Category:Part of our religion